One Click Away
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: The rape of a 15 year old Italian girl hits a bit too close to home for Detective Stabler. Will he be able to calm her overprotective and vindictive guardian who tries to seek revenge? Will the detectives be able to tell who's telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**One Click Away**

**Summary: The rape of a 15-year-old Italian girl hits a bit too close to home for Detective Stabler. Will he be able to calm her overprotective and vindictive guardian who tries to seek revenge? Will Detective Stabler's own daughters be the next victims? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU nor am I making any money off of this! 

It was one of those rare Saturday mornings that Elliot was actually home with his wife and kids. Elliot had woken up early to have some coffee with his wife. He slowly and steadily made his way down the stairs into the kitchen. Maureen, his oldest, was sitting at the computer, eagerly typing away on instant messenger. Kathleen was still asleep and the twins were eagerly watching the morning cartoons they loved so much.

Elliot was practically beaming. He loved to spend time with his family, and with a job like his, that was an infrequent occurrence. Kathy had already poured coffee and pulled out some scones.

"Sleep well, honey?" Kathy asked, when Elliot was unusually quiet.

"Sure did." Elliot yawned. He was still half-asleep. "Mmmm… this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it, El." Kathy sat down and sank her teeth into a scone. "I made them especially for you."

Elliot smiled sweetly at his wife. He loved her so much. Deep in trance, he barely heard his cell phone ring. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Stabler." Elliot answered, only slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Elliot. It's me, Liv."

Elliot sighed audibly. "What's going on?" He knew it couldn't be good if she called him. She **knew** how much he had looked forward to this Saturday off.

"We need to go down to St. Mary's hospital. An officer found a teenage girl passed out on the back of a bus. Rape kit positive." Olivia spoke only in short sentences.

"Is she okay?"

"She's conscious. We gotta go down to talk to her."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Elliot closed his flip phone and glanced up at his wife. "I gotta go down to the hospital… there's been another rape."

Kathy sighed. "I understand." And she did… at least to an extent. It wasn't fair what she had to put up with, but it was the life of a police officer's spouse. There was nothing she could do to change it. Elliot glanced over at his daughters, one watching television and one on the computer. These cases were the toughest… the ones involving kids. With a quick kiss goodbye, Elliot was on his way to the hospital.

Olivia was already waiting for him when Elliot made his way to the front desk.

"Fill me in." He started.

"Vic's name is Siena Sangria. 15 years old. She was malnourished, dehydrated, suffered from contusions on the thighs, buttocks, wrists, and chest. Rape kit positive for fluids."

"Spanked and raped." Elliot paused. Olivia nodded in agreement. "Talk to her yet?"

"Not yet. The doctors were trying to get in contact with her parents."

"And what's the problem?"

"Both her parents are dead." Olivia sighed. "She lives with her older brother, Vincentio. They called him, but he's still at work. Can't reach him."

"Ready to go talk to her?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded and the pair went towards the room. Siena was admitted to stay because she was in such need of fluids.

Olivia knocked gently on the door. Siena jumped slightly. "Siena?" Olivia asked. The girl glanced up at her. "Siena, my name is Olivia and this is my partner, Elliot. We're police officers."

"Polizia?" Siena responded in her first language, Italian.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. "Si." Olivia ventured. She spoke enough of many languages to get by. "Polizia." She replied. "Mi chiamo Olivia." She repeated.

"Mi può aiutare?" Siena implored her, asking, _Can you help me?_

"Si, caramia, si." Olivia tried to make her voice soothing, as Elliot looked on in confusion. "Parla anglese?" She questioned, asking if the girl spoke English.

Siena nodded. "Molto." Which meant, a lot. She just felt more comfortable in Italian when she was just so frightened. Siena glanced up at Elliot. Olivia was starting to understand.

"Cos'e caduto?" She paused. "Elliot?"

Siena nodded. "Yeah."

Elliot was surprised that she spoke English. Olivia stood up and whispered to him. "She can speak English. She's just not comfortable with you here." Elliot nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if the brother's here."

As soon as Elliot had left, Siena started crying softly. "Thanks." She paused. "I'm sorry, it's just… kinda embarrassing."

"I know. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Outside the room, Elliot had quickly found Vincentio, who had gotten the message from work and rushed down to be with his sister.

"Vincentio Sangria?" Elliot practically butchered the name.

"Call me Vince."

"You're Siena's brother?"

"Yes." Vince paused. "And legal guardian." Elliot eyed him suspiciously. "Since our parents died about 6 months ago. I was 24 at the time so I took custody of Siena and our younger sisters, Mia and Eliana."

"That's a lot of responsibility, isn't it?"

"I take care of them." Vince sighed. "What's going on with Siena?"

"She's doing okay now. She was attacked earlier, and raped." Elliot was going to explain further, but had to stop because Vince had pulled away, slamming his fists into the wall.

"Who did this to her?" he raved in a thick, Italian accent. "I'm going to find him… and kill him!"

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU nor am I making any money off of this. **

**Please read and review!**

"I think it's best to calm down." Elliot approached Vince. "For Siena." Vince's muscles visibly relaxed at the mention of his sister.

"Where is she?" Vince's voice teetered on losing it again. "I want to see Siena."

"She's talking to my partner right now, but as soon as they're done, I'll take you to her." Vince let Elliot lead him to a waiting area where they sat down in uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Vince fidgeted uncomfortably.

Back in the room, Siena's sobbing had slowly subsided. Olivia decided it would be best to break the ice on an unrelated topic. "So you speak Italian?" She asked gently.

"Yeah. My parents were born in Italy." When Olivia didn't say anything in response, she continued. "They died… 6 months ago in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." Siena looked up into Olivia's eyes for the first time, and it hurt Olivia to see how much pain they betrayed. "I… was sorta hoping nobody would be able to understand me."

Olivia looked at the teen seriously. "Why's that?" She looked away. "Siena?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"I don't want Vince to find out."

"Your brother?" Olivia questioned. Siena nodded.

"Please don't tell him…" She begged, her voice strained.

"We had to. You're a minor and you were hurt…"

"He already knows!" Siena's voice rose dangerously.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you that." Olivia took Siena's hand in hers. "But you have to tell me what happened. Okay?"

Siena sighed in defeat. She had seriously considered lying. But now, she felt that she couldn't. She'd be in so much more trouble if she was caught lying to the police. She felt so weak and vulnerable. She took in a deep breath. "After school yesterday I called my brother and asked if I could have a sleepover at my friends house." She paused. "So I stopped by the apartment and grabbed my stuff."

Olivia waited to see if Siena would continue. When it was clear that she was not going to, Olivia spoke up. "Then what happened? Did you and your friend go out?"

Siena was completely silent for a few minutes. "If Vince finds out… he'll…"

"What you say won't leave this room."

"Really?" She questioned. Olivia nodded. "Okay… well, we went downtown."

"Downtown where?"

"Just downtown. We were just walking around. Some guy pulled me into an alley. He had a knife…" Siena drew in a ragged breath. "He pulled my skirt up… and … he was inside of me. He kept telling me to say I liked it. When I didn't answer him, he pushed in farther. It hurt really bad. He told me if I didn't start 'enjoying' it, he'd kill me." Tears trickled down her cheek. "Then he said that if I told anyone, they'd say I asked for it… and enjoyed it. But I swear, I didn't want him to touch me… I begged him not too…" Now sobbing, Siena's words jumbled together.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetie." Olivia spoke with resolve. "I promise."

In the meanwhile, Elliot was busy talking to Siena's older brother and guardian. "So, Vince… when was the last time you saw Siena?"

"Yesterday morning. She left for school a little earlier than usual."

"Does she take the bus?" Elliot had a pad of paper out, jotting down quick notes.

"No. She walks. We only live a few blocks away. I drive the twins to school on my way to work."

Elliot stopped at the word _twins_. "Twins?"

"Yes. Our younger sisters, Eliana and Mia, are twins."

"How old are they?"

"11."

"So, you haven't seen her since yesterday morning?" Elliot's voice rose sharply.

"She called me after school and asked if she could spend the night at her best friends house. She's spent the night millions of times before…" Vince started getting panicked. "I never thought…"

"What's her friend's name?"

"Sasha Smith."

"So Siena didn't come home after school at all?"

"I don't know. I had to work late."

"And the twins stay home alone?"

"Of course not. We live in an apartment complex. My neighbors are old family friends. They watch the girls when I work." Vince pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just can't believe something like this could happen."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "So you had not heard from Siena since yesterday?"

"Right. I know how her and her friends are. They stay up late. Sleep in. I called her cell phone this morning and left a message… She never called me back, but I thought she was just sleeping."

From the corner of his eye, Elliot saw Olivia walking towards him. There were still some holes in Siena's story. They would need to question her further down at the station as soon as she was released from the hospital. Why was she so dehydrated? What about the contusions? But right now, the most important thing was reuniting Siena and Vince.

"Vince, this is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson." Vince shook her hand.

"Vince Sangria. Where's Siena?"

"This way." Olivia led the man to his little sister.

"Sorreline!" Vince greeted in Italian.

"I'm sorry." Siena started crying again.

"Shhh…" Vince wrapped his arms around her. The detectives noticed her flinch slightly. "How long does she have to stay for?"

"The doctor said just a few days." Elliot answered. "Here's my card. We'll be getting in touch."

The Sangria siblings waved their goodbyes.

"Where are we off to now?" Olivia asked as soon as the pair was out of Siena's hospital room.

"To see Sasha Smith."

"Sasha Smith?"

"The best friend that Siena spent the night with."

The detectives pulled up at 9273 Blueberry Lane 15 minutes later. They knocked on the door impatiently. A man in his mid-40s answered.

"Hello" He greeted.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Benson." Elliot introduced.

"How can I help you?"

"Do you have a daughter, Sasha?"

Worry lines deepened in the man's face. "Yes. What is this about?"

"One of her friends, Siena Sangria, was raped last night."

"Oh, my God…" the man replied.

"Now, she says she was supposed to spend the night here last night…"

He shook his head. "She wasn't here last night. Sasha was grounded."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. "Can we talk to Sasha?" Olivia questioned.

"Of course. Come on in. Sasha!" The man yelled. "Sasha, come here right now!"

A few moments later, a teenage girl wearing shorts and a tank top emerged from behind a closed door. She had light blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "What?"

"These detectives are here to talk to you about Siena."

Sasha looked nervous. "What's going on?"

"We thought that you could tell us." Elliot started. Sasha looked confused. "Siena claims she was here, with you, last night."

"Well, she wasn't." Her answer was snippy.

"You sure about that?"

Sasha's eyes betrayed the truth. The detectives were sure she knew more than she was saying.

"Do you think we can talk to her alone?" Olivia asked her father.

"If it will help…"

"It will." Elliot assured the man.

As soon as her father was ushered out, Sasha turned to the detectives. "Okay, okay… I'll tell you what I know. Just… tell me… is Siena okay? I told her it was stupid… I told her not to go… but she went anyway."

"Slow down, honey." Elliot soothed.

"Siena's going to be fine now… she was attacked."

"I'll tell you… but you have to promise not to tell my parents…"

**TBC… reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit nor am I making any money off of this…. Please read and review!**

"We promise." Elliot said slowly. The detectives watched as Sasha lowered herself down onto the couch. Olivia sat next to her. Elliot took a seat in the loveseat across from the couch.

The detectives assumed that Sasha would start talking right away, but when she didn't, they figured she needed a little budging.

"Sasha?" Olivia started. She looked up at her. "What's going on?"

It looked like Sasha was trying to figure out where to start. After a few more moments, she began, "Siena… she… she was talking to this guy online."

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"His name was Kyle, I think. He was, like, 22 or something. She really wanted to meet him. We were going to go downtown together last night." Sasha started to cry a little. "I was going to tell my parents I was spending the night with her, and she would tell Vince she was staying here."

"What happened?" Olivia asked. When Sasha sent her a questioning glare, she continued. "Why didn't you go?"

"Grounded." She paused. "Siena really wanted me to go. I begged her… I told her just to wait till next weekend. Then we could go. Together." She drew in a raspy breath. "I really thought it was a bad idea… but I figured, if we went together, it would be safer, ya know?"

"So, Siena went alone?" Elliot asked.

Sasha nodded. "I didn't even know she was going to do that. She told me that she'd just stay home. This is all my fault!" Her voice was strong all of a sudden. She drew her knees into her chest and started crying harder and harder.

"Sasha… this is not your fault. Do you hear me?" Elliot questioned. Olivia sighed. This meant that Siena lied to her. Or maybe not. Actually, this just elicited more questions than answers.

Sasha refused to reply. She lifted up her head, wiped her eyes, and lowered her legs from the couch.

"Do you know anything else about this Kyle?" Elliot asked, gently. Sasha nodded. Wordlessly, she stood up and marched into the computer room. She reappeared a few seconds later, holding a manila folder. Elliot shot a glance over to his partner.

"Here." Sasha started. "It's the last conversation Siena had with him. She sent it to me to read. I just printed it out so my parents wouldn't find it on the computer."

She handed the printout to Elliot.

_**ItalianBella: Hey**_

_**KrazyKyle: Hey baby what's up?**_

_**ItalianBella: Not much. U?**_

_**KrazyKyle: Thinkin bout you…**_

_**KrazyKyle: What's on your mind, sweet thing?**_

_**ItalianBella: Oh… you know ;)**_

_**KrazyKyle: Sex?**_

_**KrazyKyle: Muah!**_

_**ItalianBella: Kiss**_

_**KrazyKyle: When are we gonna hang out?**_

_**ItalianBella: idk soon I hope**_

_**KrazyKyle: How about this weekend?**_

_**ItalianBella: Maybe… my bro's kinda psycho… he doesn't want me to have any fun!**_

_**KrazyKyle: That sucks ass.**_

_**KrazyKyle: Well gotta go, see ya later SiSi**_

_**ItalianBella: bye!**_

Olivia and Elliot read over the printout. "Looks like she was pretty serious about this Kyle guy." Olivia added, more than slightly annoyed that Siena failed to mention him in their interview.

"Yeah, she was…" Sasha answered. "You think he's the one who… hurt her?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a worried glance. "I don't know, but thanks so much for this. Do you have any other conversations?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. But, I know that Siena keeps them on her computer under some fake name."

"Why a fake name?" Elliot asked.

"Vince. He'd freak out…"

Elliot nodded. "Her brother?" He had already seen first hand Vince's frustration.

"Yeah."

"Does he seem real strict?" Olivia asked.

"Like totally." Sasha sighed. "He's really 'old fashioned' I guess you'd say."

"Old fashioned?"

"Yeah, like he won't let her date until she's 16… and when she breaks curfew or talks back, he'll spank her!"

Sasha kept talking, but Elliot and Olivia stopped when they heard that last part… could that explain the contusions? Was Vince the one hitting Siena? Something was terribly wrong… and the only thing that mattered now was figuring it out soon… not just for Siena's sake, but for her twin sisters as well.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, nor am I making money off of this. Please don't sue! But you can read and review! Thanks!**

After quick goodbyes to Sasha, the detectives were on their way out. They had some major issues to deal with now. Who was this Kyle guy? Did Vince hit Siena? Where was she last night… and why did she lie to Olivia about being with Sasha?

The detectives retraced their steps and ended up back in Siena's hospital room. Vince was sitting next to her. A little girl with long brown hair was seated on his lap. An identical girl was sitting on the edge of Siena's bed.

Elliot knocked on the door. Siena stared frightfully over at him.

"Come in, detectives." Vince greeted. Siena barely acknowledged the two. Vince continued. "This is Eliana," he indicated the girl on his lap. "And this is Mia."

"Do you think we could talk to Siena for a few moments?" Olivia asked. She knew that Siena would be more truthful when her brother wasn't around. At least, she hoped so. Although at that moment, Olivia seriously doubted Siena's truthfulness.

"Sure, no problem. Girls?" Vince addressed the twins. "Let's go get some lunch, okay?" Eliana slid off his lap and began chasing Mia around the hospital room. Soon, both girls were shrieking with delight. "Sta zitto!"

The twins immediately stopped when they heard their brother yell _Be quiet_ to them. With silent goodbyes, the three left the hospital room with only a quick wave to their sister.

"How're you feeling, Siena?" Elliot asked.

Siena just shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"We went to see Sasha…" Olivia started. She paused. Siena's eyes met hers.

"Oh?" Siena asked innocently.

"Where did you say you were last night? A friend's house?" Olivia prompted.

Siena refused to answer.

"Sasha was home last night, Siena. Where were you?" Elliot broke in.

"You can't tell Vince…" Siena's voice was dangerously low. Her voice shook with fear.

"We won't tell him anything…" Elliot continued. "Just tell us where you were. We need to know so we can find who did this to you."

"I was… meeting a friend."

"Which friend was this? Kyle?" Olivia asked.

Siena's head shot up. "How did you know about Kyle?" She paused. "Sasha told you, didn't she?"

"So it was Kyle." Elliot amended. "Does this Kyle have a last name?"

"He wouldn't do this…" Siena started. "I know he wouldn't."

"But he may have seen something." Olivia added. "Please… tell us his name."

"Kyle Christianson."

As if on cue, Vince returned to the hospital room carrying 4 sandwiches from the cafeteria. The twins plopped down on the edge of the bed and began munching away, not even noticing their older sister quietly fighting tears a few feet away.

"Vince, can I have a word with you?" Elliot asked. Olivia fell back and stayed with Siena, Mia, and Eliana.

"Sure." Vince put down his food and walked hastily out the door. As soon as the door was securely closed behind the two, Vince began. "Is something wrong? I thought you had already talked to Siena before?"

"We did. But we talked to Sasha, and we needed to evaluate some new pieces of information."

"What can I do?"

"Well, first of all… does Siena have any enemies? Anybody who would want to hurt her?"

"No… none at all. She is so sweet and caring… She's such a good girl."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"No. She is not allowed to date until she is 16 years old." Vince answered.

"Does Siena do a lot around the house? Does she get in trouble a lot?"

"She has a mouth on her sometimes. Sometimes, she gets a little bit fresh with me and I have to take the belt to her."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Elliot asked. He had read the reports concerning the contusions on the buttocks and thighs.

"No. Spanking is not abuse, detective. When she is disrespectful, she is punished."

Elliot nodded. "Do you know a Kyle Christianson?"

Vince shook his head. "No, should I?"

"No." Elliot smiled. "That's it for now."

Vince returned to his three little sisters. Elliot pulled Olivia into the hallway. Something was up with this Kyle Christianson. And they were going to find out what.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, nor am I making any money off of this. Please do not sue!**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

With new resolve, the detectives began their search for Kyle Christianson. The first step was to get access to Siena's computer, with the permission of Siena's older brother. They needed to know what Siena and Kyle talked about. It was doubtful that Siena would tell the detectives where Kyle was, so the conversations should tell them where to find the 22 year old.

Detective Benson and Detective Stabler entered the Sangria's apartment with members of the computer crimes team. Together, they easily found Siena's room.

The bed wasn't made and clothes were strewn about all over. Elliot smiled to himself. It reminded him of his own children's rooms.

The computer crimes team activated her computer and waited for it to load. The detectives began looking around Siena's room for other pieces of insight into this girl's life. They felt so clueless.

Olivia went over to the girl's small closet. She flipped through the hanging clothes. Near the front, there was an array of jeans in varying shades of blue, along with khakis and capris. Then she found some tee shirts and hooded sweatshirts. At the very back of the closet, Olivia was surprised to find club wear, including micro mini skirts, tube tops, sparkly tank tops, and lace up corsets.

"Check this out, El." She called her partner over. He sauntered over.

"What did you find?" He asked. Olivia had returned the clothes to how they were when she found them.

"What do you see?" Olivia asked. Elliot wasn't sure where she was going. "A normal closet, right?"

"I guess."

"Jeans… Tee shirts… nothing out of the normal…"

"Exactly."

Olivia pushed the clothes out of the way and pulled some select items from the very far back of the closet. "You'd never see this…" She showed him one of the tube tops. Then she pulled out some micro mini skirts.

"According to Sasha… and based on talking to Vince myself, he's really strict with Siena. He'd never let her leave the house wearing any of this."

"He probably has no idea." Olivia sighed.

Something shiny in the middle of the room caught Elliot's eye. He found his way, practically tripping over a stuffed dog, and picked up a rectangular scrapbook. "Liv, come here."

"Siena must scrapbook." Olivia commented.

"Kathleen loves to scrapbook, too."

He opened it to the first page. It had a picture of Siena with her twin sisters, Mia and Eliana, along with her brother, Vince, and her parents in the middle. There were smaller pictures of her family laughing and having a great time all around, forming the border for the family picture in the middle. The detective turned the page.

The next two pages had pictures of Siena and Sasha. In large letters it said "Best Friends Forever!!!!" The first picture was of a much younger looking Siena smiling lopsided into the camera. She looked like she was outdoors someone and next to the picture was a pasted-in ticket stub to an NSYNC concert. The next picture was of Siena and Sasha, both holding beers, with their tongues hanging out, looking rather trashed. Next to that picture, Siena had pasted in five beer bottle tops. The next few pictures were collaged together. One was Siena and Sasha both wearing tight tube tops and short shorts. Another was them kissing. The next was Siena making out with a guy. Then another guy. Another picture showed Siena practically on top of a different guy. Elliot turned the page.

The next page wasn't all that much better. The words across the middle spelled out "Happy New Years!" The pictures included Siena drinking, wearing too little clothes, and making out with random guys. Elliot sighed. He turned the page.

The rest were blank. Elliot closed the book. He looked at Olivia. She didn't say anything to him. "I guess we don't know Siena as well as we thought we did." Elliot finally broke the silence.

"We got something." One of the technicians from computer crimes called over to the two detectives.

They pulled up a folder under the name "Homework sucks!!!!" and it was full of conversations with this Kyle Christianson guy, dating back a few months. Elliot scrolled through a few screens worth.

"ASL?" He asked nobody in particular. "What does _ASL _mean?" Elliot pointed to the very first conversation. He noticed that Kyle had started it. He posted: _Hey. ASL?_

"It means: Age, Sex, Location." A dark-haired computer crimes detective answered. "She answered: 18, F, NYC"

"She's been telling guys she's 18?" Olivia practically yelled.

"And going out dressing the part." Elliot finished.

The rest of the conversations outlined intimate questions of both Siena and Kyle's sexual histories, along with day to day chatting. By the end, only one thing was certain.

The detectives had to talk to Siena. And they had to talk to Kyle.

All of a sudden, Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson." She spoke into the receiver, flipping it open.

"What?!?" She exclaimed. "Okay, Captain. What's that address again?" She paused for a second. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, confused.

"They looked up Kyle back at the precinct, and it looks like Mr. Christianson has been questioned for an _inappropriate_ relationship with a minor in the past."

"No charges?"

"None that stuck." Olivia sighed. "The girl wouldn't testify. She was 13. He was 21."

"Sicko. How did Cragen find out then?"

"It was in his old borough. He has some friends… Come on, let's go find Mr. Christianson."

The pair went to question Kyle. This was turning out to be one interesting case.

**Please review!**


End file.
